Crahed
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Abbey/CJ Femmeslash CJ is in the residence when the White House is crashed during 'No Exit'.


Title: Crashed (1/1)

Fandom: West Wing

Pairing: Abbey/ CJ

Rating: R

Word Count: 3, 151

Summary: Episode redo. What if during _No Exit _(season five) CJ was in the residence with Abbey when the White House was crashed?

XXX

CJ walked slowly from the door as the agent closed it after telling her, well them, that the entire White House was crashed, and everyone would just have to stay where they were.

Great! Just great.

She looked at her cellmate, and tried to smile at her. CJ found it hard as if she had forgotten how. She supposed she had. She hadn't been in the same room with Abbey since she had taken her by the hand, and guided her from the hallway outside the pressroom to her couch, right after they had taken Zoe. That had been a lifetime ago, and it certainly hadn't been a time to smile.

"So I guess were stuck here Claudia Jean." Abbey dropped her bag, and coat on the sofa, and sat down.

"Yes ma'am," she said, and fidgeted. God she was a grown woman, and yet Abbey could turn her into a babbling idiot in three seconds.

Abbey lifted an eyebrow in… what curiosity? CJ wasn't sure but it made her nervous. The first lady had always made her a nervous wreck, even when they had been close friends. Now their relationship, if you could call it a relationship, could only be described as indifferent.

She guessed that was better than hot furry which she had been feeling since she found out about the free clinic. Abbey had been making her job harder than all hell, and CJ didn't appreciate it. In fact it was the last thing the administration needed. It was the last thing she needed. She had plenty of headaches as it was without adding Abbey to the mix.

"Sit down CJ."

She wasn't sure she liked Abbey's tone which sound somewhat amused, never a good sign, but she sat anyway.

"So how have you been?"

Good god they were making small talk. Had they really fallen so far out of sync that they were reduced to making small talk?

"I've been fine, ma'am, thank you for asking."

A shadow moved across Abbey's face and CJ instantly knew she was in trouble. "Don't you ma'am me Claudia. I'm in no mood."

Right, she felt like laughing. She felt like laughing very hard because every time Abbey said those words it meant that she was in such a horrid mood that everyone had to take evasive maneuvers or risk being burnt.

"Fine, Abbey."

Abbey didn't seem to mind that she didn't say more. She had never been great at small talk. It was why she avoided it.

"I heard you were going on an expedition."

There was teasing in Abbey's voice, clear for all to hear and it made CJ laugh.

"No, well yes. Ben is taking me camping." She couldn't begin to figure out how the hell the first lady had heard about that. Sometimes she felt like she was still in high school.

"Sounds interesting. When?" She watched Abbey grab something from her purse, and move to the kitchen.

"Now actually." She had tried to see what Abbey was doing but she hadn't been able to. She sucked as a spy. Though come to think of it the Secrete Service probably had a hard time keeping up with Abigail Ann Bartlet so she wasn't in bad company.

"Well you never know you might still make it." Abbey put a glass of wine in front of her.

"Thank you."

Abbey smiled at her and continued, "Though I have to say I'm surprised Claudia Jean I never imagined you'd be a big nature girl."

She snorted ungracefully and her wine almost went up her nose, Abbey was more dangerous than she remembered. Not to mention a hell of a lot funnier. She had come back with spunk that much was obvious. It made her wonder though why it was so easy to be with Abbey when they hadn't spoken in so long. Why was Abbey able to put her so at ease? CJ didn't know, but Abbey sure as hell made her laugh more than Ben ever had or any men for that matter.

She looked intently at the First Lady for a minute, before answering. "I'm not, so I can't be totally upset about being stuck here." Truly, CJ couldn't even bring herself to be somewhat upset about it. There was just a sort of inkling that told her she shouldn't be happy to be sequestered with Abbey Bartlet that caused her to be upset at all.

"Thought not." Abbey said as CJ's phone went off making Abbey to exhale heavily through her nose.

CJ closed her eyes and inhaled for a second. She hated everyone outside that room at the moment because they were finally making progress and now her phone was going off. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes making Abbey smile, before answering it.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you?" Said an obviously uncomfortable Toby. She wondered where he had gotten stuck in and with whom.

"East Wing with the First Lady."

"God I'm glad I'm not you."

"Yeah," CJ agreed not looking at Abbey, "do you know anything?" She felt slightly guilty about agreeing but she couldn't really tell Toby the truth.

"No, but if they tell us anything I'll call you."

"Ok." She hung up and looked back at Abbey. It was then that she noticed that the First Lady been observing her the entire time. "I'll give you one guess," she said playfully. CJ needed to lighten the mood because the look Abbey had been giving her made her palms sweaty.

"Toby." Abbey guessed correctly. "You know sometimes I wonder if the boys could survive without you, especially Toby."

CJ chuckled, "Oh I don't know about that, Donna could probably keep them in line."

Abbey nodded. "But not like you." She looked pensive for a moment. "No one is as good as you."

CJ began to feel the heat spread from her palms up her arms and to her chest where it settled somewhere near her heart. She covered her nerves and the warmth by laughing. "Well, thanks for noticing Dr. Bartlet." It was an '_oh sucks'_ sort of answer but it was the only thing she could think to say.

Abbey didn't reply right away, she didn't reply at all. Instead she simply sat there, wine glass in hand, pinning CJ to her seat with her bewitching honey colored eyes.

They finished their wine in silence. CJ tried to break the odd mood that had descended so completely on them a few times but she could hardly carry on a conversation with herself. She had stopped somewhere along the way and they had sipped away at their glasses.

Abbey seemed determined to drive CJ to do something, but what that something was CJ didn't know. She thought she should be able to figure it out but as hard as she tried to interpret the look in Abbey's eyes she couldn't. That look wasn't one CJ was used to getting from Abbey. She was almost certain she had never seen it directed at her or anyone. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew what it meant, because it could only mean one thing.

Abbey got up abruptly and head to kitchen. CJ watched her go, meeting the First Lady's eyes for a moment as she passed her.

She sat there for a while still cradling her wine thinking that Abbey when to get more wine, but when Abbey did return after five minutes CJ got up and went in search of her.

CJ found Abbey in the kitchen leaning against the sink staring out the window still holding her wine glass. CJ leaned against the kitchen counter looking at Abbey instead of the window. "Abbey are you ok?"

Abbey looked up at her, and used one hand to tuck CJ's brown hair behind her ear. "No."

That fact that she had said she wasn't, and in such an honest fashion, worried CJ. They had all gotten to the point were every word they said had to be chosen carefully because you always ran the risk of it coming back to bite you in the ass. They both knew it. They both knew you weren't supposed to leave yourself open.

CJ knew and yet she couldn't help herself.

She put down her glass, then Abbey's, and held onto Abbey's hands for a long moment while they look straight into each other's souls. It was dangerous territory. It was to be avoided at all cost. CJ knew it. She knew because alarm bells began to go off in her head and she was finally able to decipher just why the way Abbey had been looking at her made her nervous.

Something passed between them then, and a second later Abbey pulled away completely. "Are you hungry, CJ? I could whip up something quickly."

By the time the words reached CJ, Abbey was already taking out a couple of pans. "Yeah sure," CJ responded almost automatically.

Abbey obviously wanted to busy herself with something. Something that would keep her hands away from CJ's and would allow her some time to regain her composure. Who was CJ to say no? So, what if that moment might be the closest they ever get to putting that intangible feeling, that pulled them towards each other like magnets, into words. How could CJ cut away Abbey's avenue of escape? She couldn't, she decided with a sad smile. "Tell me what to do and I'll help."

Abbey looked up then from the sink, where she was filling a pot with water, and looked straight into CJ's eyes once more. "Why don't you go check if there's any pasta in the pantry," she said returning the sad smile on CJ's lips.

CJ emerged from the pantry with her arms full of boxes of pasta. "Umm, I think there's enough."

Abbey turned from the stove and burst out laughing when her eyes focused on CJ. " Good God, CJ are you sure there's enough?"

CJ cracked a smile as she deposited the boxes on the kitchen island. "There might be, I'm not really sure." When Abbey laughed harder, she felt her chest swell with pride. The fact that she could do that, that she could make Abbey laugh like that, was amazing. As far as she was concern it was her biggest accomplishment.

Abbey closed in on the island and started going through the boxes. "Any preferences?"

CJ shrugged. "Not really, though I'm partially to good old fashion spaghetti."

"Ok, then." Abbey reached for the box of spaghetti at the same time as CJ did so causing her hand landed on CJ's. They stared at their hands and then at each other before CJ removed her hand as fast as she could.

Abbey grabbed the box and head for the stove.

CJ watched her as she emptied the small box into the pan of water then moved to work on the sauce.

Five minutes later Abbey turned back and looked up at CJ who was seated on top of the island. Abbey shook her head, "Like you're not tall enough already."

"Sorry, I'll get down."

"No," Abbey said and crossed the space between then in one step. CJ stopped moving when Abbey's hands landed on her knees. "No stay there."

CJ didn't say anything. She didn't nod. She didn't blink. She had to concentration entirely on breathing, because Abbey was pushing her knees apart and stepping between her thighs.

"CJ," Abbey said softly as she caressed the jean-clad thighs.

CJ didn't think about the President. She didn't think about Ben. She didn't think at all. She acted on the immense need to touch Abbey, to sooth away whatever was so obviously hunting those beautiful eyes. She had to bend down over a foot to reach Abbey's lips but she did it. She did it, and moaned almost the second their lips met. She felt Abbey grip her thighs tightly as if to anchor them. CJ was glad Abbey had thought of this because she felt like she might float away at any moment. She held onto Abbey shoulders as their tongues crashed and explored.

CJ had never really been the adventurous type. She was never much into dangerous thrills, and she had only been mixed up in one affair.

Now, though, with Abbey lips on hers she feels thrilled beyond what should be humanly possible, and she wants to explore more. In fact she wants to explore everything. She wants to get to know every inch of Abbey with both her eyes and lips. She wants to touch and be touched. What surprises her the most is that she couldn't care less that she stepping into an affair. She just doesn't care, because if Abbey were still in love with her husband things would have never gotten to that point. Hell, things would have never started at all. CJ was sure of it.

Abbey confirmed her thoughts a moment later. "I need you." She says it as they pull away for air. CJ can hear the lust in Abbey's voice, which has turned a new shade of deadly sexy, but before, behind, and interlaced with the lust is something more, something deeper. It's a tone CJ's only ever heard the woman before use with her husband, but its been years since she's heard it, and now its being directed at her.

"I need you, too." CJ slides down the countertop as gracefully as she can with Abbey so close to her.

"Are you really hungry?"

CJ nods and watches Abbey's eyes cloud over a bit. "For you."

It takes less than a second for a smiled to spread over Abbey's magnificent lips, and half that time to reach her eyes. She stepped away from CJ and turned to the stove. She switched everything off, and was in front of CJ a minute later. She took hold of CJ's hand and smiled at her. "Come on."

CJ lets herself be led out of the kitchen and down a few long corridors and then they're inside one of the many guest bedrooms. She feels buoyant. There are no old ghosts in that room. Abbey has never made love with her husband there, so they will both be making new memories. She tugs at the hand she's still holding. "Come 're."

Abbey does so willing, and CJ crashed her lips to Abbey's once more. This time she only has to bend down one foot. She toes her shoes off as her lips work against Abbey's. Their height difference isn't that much anymore and when they fall on her bed its not an issue at all. Their clothes are removed quickly, as quickly as they can without breaking the kisses for more a second at a time.

"You're gorgeous." CJ blushes instantly at the compliment.

Abbey laughs when the blush spreads down her long elegant neck to her chest. Abbey follows its progress down CJ's body, and when her fingers skimmed over a pink nipple they both freeze. "Gorgeous," Abbey says again.

CJ wants to say something. She wants to tell Abbey that she's a bombshell, but the minute the word forms in her mind Abbey's warm mouth closes around her right nipple, and it's all she can do to keep breathing. "Ahhh," she meant to say Abbey's name but even that is too much because she's burning up slowly, roasting from the inside out. Her body is alive with sensation and she thinks it might be too much for her to handle. When Abbey's hand glides down her stomach to her center, CJ is sure she'll pass out. It was just too much bliss for one person to take. Too much, too much, too much!

She closes her eyes at some point because it just seems easier to stay conscious that way, and she needs to stay conscious. She wants this. Needs it. And she will remember every single moment of it if it kills her. CJ is convinced it will.

"Goddddddd!" She can't hold the scream that tears through her body from escaping. Her eyes snapped open as Abbey slides a couple of fingers into her, and begins to slowly push them in and out. She stares at the ceiling's crown-modling for a while because it just about the only thing she can do.

"Ah, Abb…Abbey." She forces the word out as Abbey continues to push her ever closer to the edge of her sanity. She's never wanted anything more in her entire life like she wants to lose her sanity now. She wants Abbey to push her over the edge, to follow her there. "Please, Abbey…please."

CJ isn't even sure what the hell she's begging for, but Abbey seems to understand anyway. She feels Abbey's movements speed up, and her insides clenching around Abbey's fingers more fiercely with each push. "Oh Christ, Abbey! Please, God. Abbey!" When Abbey bites down on one of her oversensitive nipples, CJ sees white. Her body tenses all over, and she clamps down on Abbey's finger in a vice like grip. She grips the comforter fiercely, clutching at it in an attempt to hold onto something. For a second she's gone, completely gone. "Oh my god!" She says the moment she crashes back to reality. "Abbey?"

Abbey looks up from where she's still licking gently at the nipple she bit, she stops and smiles at CJ. "Good?"

"Incredible."

"Good." Abbey snuggles into CJ's chest while the woman underneath her regains her breath.

"Abbey, come over here." CJ commands after she's able to breath normally. She pulls Abbey into a long languid kiss. She is about to turn Abbey over and pin her to the bed when there's a knock on the door. They both groan.

"Mrs. Bartlet? Ms. Greg?" It was the secrete service agent that had been outside the door since the White House had been crashed.

"Yes," Abbey answered.

"We're in the clear ma'am."

"Thank you."

Abbey and CJ waited until his footsteps disappeared before turning to look at each other and smiling. "I guess I'll have to wait."

"We might have a bit of time."

Abbey shook her head. "I don't want a bit of time with you. I want endless hours to kiss you and love you."

"Me too." CJ said instantly falling absolutely in love in Abigail Ann Bartlet.

"So, I will have to wait." Abbey was already out of the bed and picking of their clothes.

"When will that be?" CJ asked as they dressed.

"I don't know." Abbey finished and head for the door.

CJ grabbed her before she could turn the handle. "Abbey?"

Abbey smiled at her and kissed her, "Soon, I promise."

"Ok."

Abbey smiled again and took her hand. "Come on let's go finish dinner."

CJ wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How about we got out to dinner?"

Abbey leaned in and kissed her. "Perfect."

FIN.


End file.
